Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, systems, computer program products, and methods for efficient modification and creation of authorization settings for user accounts in a computing system.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. For the most part, computing systems face a significant challenge to meet the increasingly stringent reliability demands and while providing complex and sophisticated data storage systems.
The computing systems may include application/system administrators. The computing systems and applications administrators perform various tasks for computer systems (typically, servers). The system administrator may control a user's access to the resources of a computer system by assigning access rights to the user in a security system. Providing accesses to computing resources is a key problem to solve, and therefore, a need exists to for efficient modification and creation of authorization settings for user accounts of computing resources within the computer resources.